


I dare you to fall

by 1ScarredPixie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ScarredPixie/pseuds/1ScarredPixie
Summary: Emma and Regina work together in a warehouse. Emma is a team leader, making sure everyone on the bays is loading and unloading trailers in good time. Regina is the newly appointed shift supervisor, the connection she felt with her team leader was instant, they bounce off each other in ways of one upping the other in clear sexual banter but what happens when they both secretly challenge themselves to make the other fall first? Sparks fly in this unique battle of one upping the other in the game of love. Alls fair in love and war right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A swanqueen fic which I'm basing around there back and forth banter, always wanting to one up the other and best the other but instead of the clear rivalry it is based on the attraction between them and how there competitive streaks clash when it comes to love

# Chapter 1  
It was Regina's first day at her new job, she had worked in the warehouse environment for years, but finally she was climbing up through the ranks, years of sweat blood and tears poured into the same company finally paid off in the tune of a promotion. Agreeing to move to a different location was not an easy decision to make, new staff to meet, new friends to make and a new area she had never visited before, but she new she needed a fresh start elsewhere and leave the old life behind her. She had visited her new place of work a couple of times but never truly met the rest of the staff yet, today was the day she would get meet the staff she would lead, thankfully she was being eased into her role by the current shift supervisor who was due to leave in the next couple of weeks. Her nerves were shot but as soon as she walked through the doors she was greeted by a friendly smile.  
'Miss Mills, bright and early, thats what i like to see' a man around the same age as her approached her smiling at her  
'Of course, i wouldn't want to be late on my first day Mr Booth'  
'You can call me August, right i know being here an hour early before our shift starts is less than ideal, but it will help me ease you into the computer side of things before the staff get here, you will be around the night shift for the next hour, but don't worry they don't bite, our shift however' he hid his laugh at the last bit  
'Oh well i look forward to meeting them all, though should i worry for my sanity?' she smiled  
'A girl with a sense of humour now that is something your gonna need working in a warehouse, though im guessing your used to all the usual warehouse gutter talk'  
August guided her through to some doors leading to an office as they continued to talk  
'Oh god yes, ive been working in warehousing for years now, and where its mainly dominated by men ive accommodated myself with the usual talk men talk about'  
'Thats good cause its just the same here, we have other women who work here to and they are just as full of banter as the guys, helps ease the tension of a busy warehouse when you can make each other laugh'  
'Oh i agree'  
'Right this is the base of operations where you will be working, as you can see its been a quiet night so thats lucky cause then we can focus more on the detail than worry about it being busy, the schedule will be handed over to us from the night shift supervisor, i already know its gonna be a quiet day so its lucky for you that you can get eased in on your first day'  
'Oh thats good'  
August leads her to a man whose sitting at a desk  
'Killian, this is Regina, she is the one taking over from me, Regina this is Killian he runs the night shift'  
'A pleasure to make your acquaintance Regina, indeed i am the captain of the night shift, im the one who will be handing over the shift to you each morning'  
'Its nice to meet you Killian'  
'I must say its refreshing see this place finally put a woman at the helm, i mean no offence of course, but as you can see we are dominated by a sea of men'  
'No offence taken, ive been working in warehousing for years now, im used to working with men, its much easier having a laugh with them'  
'Oh aye that is true, how do you fare with women?'  
Regina's cheeks reddened at the mention of women.  
'Dont take offence to what im about to say love but it seems to me, your a lot friendlier with women than you are men'  
Regina's mouth was agape, she knew what he was insinuating, her cheeks reddened even more  
'Killian leave the woman alone and hand over the shift would you' August smiled  
'Of course, a little tip though love, watch out for Swan, if she finds out you bat for her team to, you may find yourself being pursued'  
'Swan?' A confused look crossed Regina's face  
'He means Emma but never calls her by her first name, she is the team leader of the bays on our shift' August interrupted  
'Well Miss Swan sounds a delight'  
August laughed at the formality  
'Oh i wouldn't call her that Regina, she will melt like butter in a sauce pan at being called Miss Swan'  
'I have a feeling she likes women in authority then?'  
'No doubt about that love, the fact your going to be her boss will send her gaga even before she finds out you bat for her team, watch yourself love, shes like a pitbull' Killian laughed  
'Well i look forward to meeting Miss Swan, she sounds like she needs her ego deflating'  
'Oh this is gonna be fun' August smiled  
'Right love shall we hand over the shift'

 

'And that is whats in store for you in the day ahead, good luck love, its time for me to head home back to my ship and sleep a gorgeous slumber'  
'Your ship?'  
Its what i call my home love, i should have been a pirate really, anyway, ill see you tomorrow morning' Killian headed out the door, as the door was still ajar she noticed a blonde woman passing by signing in, Killian approached her, as he spoke to her she glanced over to Regina catching her eye, Regina was unable to catch what they were talking about though

'Swan, your gonna love your new boss, feisty little thing i tell you'  
'Is that right?' The blonde woman glancing over to the brunette woman in the office, a mischievous smile gracing her lips  
'Right see ya Swan' Killian left the building to head home, Emma was still glancing at the woman as August was talking to her  
'I like em feisty' she whispered to herself as she walked through the door to the warehouse

'Right, this is what ive drafted up to show who's gonna be where'  
Just then a short pixie haired woman and a blonde haired man entered the room  
'Mary Margaret, David, this is going to be your new supervisor, Regina this is Mary Margaret our operations controller and David our stock controller'  
'A pleasure to meet you Regina' the pixie cut woman approached her handing out her hand 'David is also my husband'  
'A pleasure Regina is it? David approached behind his wife  
'It is, its nice to meet you both'  
'Right Regina, its time for the team brief, you ready'  
'As ill ever be'  
August led her back to the warehouse to an area where staff were leaning against railings waiting to be briefed of the day ahead  
'Right you lot, you all know im leaving, yes yes no need to cry about it, but this is going to be your new supervisor, im going to be working with her for the next few weeks before i leave showing her the ropes and what not so be nice would you, so everyone this is Regina, any words Regina?'  
Regina stepped forward her hands clasped together in front of her stomach  
'Its nice to meet you all, i look forward to working with you and getting to know you all' she glanced over to the blonde woman she saw earlier, she was smirking to herself, oh Emma definitely wanted get know this Regina  
'Right lets get started shall we?' August pipes up

As soon as the brief ended, August made his way towards Emma whilst Regina was looking over the schedule  
'Emma hand these out to the loaders would you?'  
August handed her over a few bits of paperwork.  
'Sure thing' Emma said as she was glancing over Augusts shoulder to look at Regina observing the schedule.  
'Oh don't even think about it Emma, thats a challenge you don't want to start'  
'I don't know what your talking about' Emma smiled with a mischievous grin  
'Sure you don't'  
Emma continued glancing over Augusts shoulder, admiring the brunettes gorgeous body  
'She would eat you alive Emma' August grimaced as those words left his mouth knowing Emma would respond the only way Emma knows how  
'Mmm thanks for the image there Booth'  
Not taking her eyes away from her new supervisor she swears she could see Regina smirking at her comment  
'I walked straight into that one'  
'That you did, though the word straight is not in my vocabulary' Emma laughed  
August pushed her away playfully  
'Get to work Emma' he laughed  
Emma stood to attention raising her hand in salute 'Sir yes sir'  
August walked away laughing towards Regina who was still focused on the schedule  
'Right Regina, lets meet your team leaders shall we, Graeme is up first, he runs case pick'  
'Lead the way' Regina gestures her hand for August to show her where to go  
August leads Regina to case pick as she glances over to where Emma is talking to another member of staff, taking in her beautiful frame of a body, she definitely worked out thats for sure  
'Regina this is Graeme, he runs case pick for you' August said snapping Regina out of her obvious daydream  
'A pleasure to meet you Regina' Graeme said in his thick Irish accent  
'Nice to meet you Graeme' she extended our her hand to meet his  
'Thats a good shake you got there Regina, you put a lot of us fellas to shame'  
'Graeme i need you a sec' shouted a short man with a thick beard  
'Im sorry this conversation has to be cut short im afraid, excuse me'  
'Of course'  
Graeme turns to walk the other man 'what you done now Leroy?'  
'Right 1 down 1 to go' August says as he turns to Regina  
'Ah yes Miss Swan i believe, so do i need to be prepared after what was said earlier?'  
'Oh believe me Regina it wouldn't hurt' August smiled  
'Oh i look forward to this' Regina smiling with a mischievous grin  
'Word of advice Regina, the girl loves banter, id give back as much as you receive'  
'Oh believe me August i can handle what she throws at me'  
'Oh i don't doubt that for a second'  
They make there way further up the warehouse where they see Emma hunched over a ppt with another member of staff who has clearly gotten confused, she is trying explain something to him as August and Regina approach  
'Jefferson if you make me explain this again i swear to...'  
'A delight as always Emma' August interrupts  
She jumps up to his voice and quickly glances to Regina, a look of playfulness dances around her eyes  
'Introducing me to the new supervisor aye August, you sure thats wise?'  
'Not in a million years, but you are a team leader and you will be working closely together of course'  
'Well I'm not complaining thats for sure'  
'Ever the charmer Emma'  
Regina stepped forward extending out her hand to greet the obviously cocky blonde  
'Regina Mills, i see that its not only the men who are quick with the banter'  
'Call me Emma, charming ladies since 1987'  
'Well, i can see your going to be fun to work with... Miss Swan'  
*Well fuck!*  
*Regina 1-0 Emma*  
August was surprised at Regina's bravery, remembering how he told her not to call her that, he smiled inwardly trying his hardest not to laugh as Emma's mouth almost fell to the floor, she was clearly losing feeling in her legs by the fact they were slightly shaking, Emma recomposed herself trying her best not to jump the bones of the gorgeous woman in front of her  
'You ok Miss Swan, you seem to be a bit flustered maybe i should come back later when your feeling better' she smiled a playful smile Emma's way  
*Regina 2-0 Emma*  
'Well aren't you a ball of fire, I'm going to enjoy working with you' Emma stood there shocked, her arms crossed in front of her torso enjoying the confrontation between them both  
'I give as much as i get Miss Swan'  
'Oh id love to give much more than that'  
Emma winked at her whilst she bit her bottom lip  
Regina was taken aback, biting the inside of her bottom lip to try and hide the clear attraction she was feeling towards Emma  
*Regina 2-1 Emma*  
'Right anyway, Emma runs the bays, shall we get back to base?' August broke the clear sexual tension going on between the 2, if they stayed for much longer no work would get done  
'Of course' Regina looks to Emma 'A pleasure Miss Swan'  
'Oh believe me Mills, the pleasure is all mine' she winked at Regina before Regina turned to walk back to the office  
'Well played Mills, well played' Emma whispered under her breath  
'If my maths is correct, i do believe she won that round Emma, girl got you beat at your own game' Jefferson said as Emma was enjoying watching Regina walk away  
'Oh theres plenty more rounds i can win Jefferson, now where were we.. oh yh im not explaining this to you again Jefferson so if you fuck this up you can explain to Paige why i kicked the shit out of her father'  
'Im sure Henry would have something to say about that'  
'Dont bring my kid into it Jefferson, fuck it up and ill fuck you up'  
'Ever the charmer Emma'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get to meet Henry, and learn of the kind of relationship he has with his mother, also another familiar OUAT character makes an appearance to

Chapter 2

Friday had finally came around, Regina was glad that the week was over but she was enjoying the back and forth banter she was having with Emma, every time they were near each other, they couldn't help but to give it there all, Regina enjoyed challenging the blondes ego whilst Emma was enjoying seeing Regina give it back, she found it a huge turn on but she hated it at the same time, she had never met anyone who can hold there own when Emma is being as crass as she can be, there was something about her Emma couldn't put her finger on, but if she had her way her fingers would be right on Regina's sweet spot.  
Emma was signing in as Killian was leaving, she noticed Regina inside focused on something wearing some very sexy secretary like glasses, this was intentional Emma knew it.  
Emma was keeping tally of the rounds she shared with Regina and Emma was falling behind, this woman knew just how to bite back  
*Regina 36-28 Emma*  
'See you tonight Swan, first rounds on you' Killian said as he was about to head out  
'Fuck off captain guy liner its your turn'  
'Seriously Swan you know you love my guy liner, makes me more dashing' Killian said turning back on his feet  
'Dashing? Really Jones this ain't the 18th century, guy liner is a whole other ball park, you my friend need to lay off it'  
'It charms the ladies love, shame it cant on you' Killian winked at her  
'Not a chance in hell, your not my type and by that i mean you got the wrong parts' She pointed downwards towards his crotch  
'True love but Regina hasn't' Killian leaned in whispering in her ear  
A mischievous smile graced Emma's lips, it sent a shiver down her spine at the sheer mention of her name, this woman had quite the effect on Emma and she was hating it, she glanced over to Regina, she caught a glimpse of Regina looking at her before quickly turning away  
'See ya later Swan' Killian left for home leaving Emma still staring at Regina, slipping into a daydream of pushing Regina up against her desk and making her scream her name cause Regina never called her by her first name not that she cared, Regina could call her anything but by her name and she would still lose all control downstairs  
'Are you going to join us in the brief Miss Swan or are you quite happy remaining here dreaming about whatever has crossed your mind'  
'Fucking hell Mills' Emma never noticed Regina walked out of the office with August, it made her jump out of her skin when the brunette spoke  
'Oh did I scare you Miss Swan?' She turned to walk to the door to enter the warehouse, without turning back her voice turned seductive 'Oh and i could so easily get you saying that last bit in a very different context'  
Regina walked through to the warehouse leaving Emma standing there completely taken aback by her comment she was left speechless once again, August just about stopped himself from laughing as he walked through the door  
*Regina 37-28 Emma*  
Quickly composing herself, Emma rushed through to catch the brief, she would have to put her stuff in the canteen afterwards, fuck Regina was just as bad as Emma, she had finally met her match.

 

As Emma walked out of the canteen, she headed to Mary Margaret to get the paperwork for the loaders, as she walked into the office, Regina was sitting at her desk on the phone to whoever was lucky enough to hear her seductive voice, Emma quickly turned to Mary Margaret so as to not get distracted  
'So what ya got for me Snow?'  
'Emma you got to ease off with the Disney references, clearly you spend to much time in front of the tv outside of work'  
'Hey blame Henry, its not my fault he is obsessed with disney, and besides he's ten what else did you expect'  
'He's your son Emma, your just as much of a child as he is'  
Emma never noticed Regina was off the phone at this point  
'You have a son?'  
Emma turned round to see the confused look on Regina's face  
'Yh, don't look so surprised, i can actually take care of a kid' Emma laughed  
'He probably takes care of you more like' Regina quipped  
*Regina 38-28 Emma*  
Both Mary Margaret and David had to suppress there laughter but couldn't hold in the noise they made, Emma playfully slapped both of there arms  
'Well Miss Mills i am offended' Emma was feigning shock at Regina's comment as she placed a hand to her chest  
'No your not'  
'And how do you know that?'  
Regina stepped up from her desk and closed the gap between her and Emma, her hand on her hip, a look of mischief in her eyes  
'I have a gift with hearing different emotions in someone's voice, and the emotion your portraying is more along the lines of a dog in heat, and I've come to learn you only have that tone when you talk to me'  
*Regina 39-28 Emma*  
The tension in the room was ripe, Mary Margaret and David kept looking between each other and towards Emma and Regina, they had never seen anyone able to hold there own with Emma let alone start the game of sexual tennis with her, it was always Emma who was always one set ahead of whoever she was interested in and they always caved easily, Regina however was a force to be reckoned with, she was giving it all her yet was not falling for Emma's ways so easily, it normally took Emma a day before she had a woman pining for her asking her on a date, but Regina was stubborn and Emma realised if she wanted to get this playing hard to get gorgeous fucking woman in front of her she would have to do the chasing for the first time in a long time and that was something that excited her and terrified her at the same time.  
Emma stood there looking between the brunettes seductive eyes and her gorgeous lips which she could tell were being bitten from the inside, she wanted to kiss this woman so badly but she was not caving, Emma Swan does not cave!  
'Are you ok Miss Swan or have you lost your voice?'  
'Oh i could easily make you lose your voice to Mills, but in an entirely different context' Emma quipped back almost immediately  
*Regina 39-29 Emma*  
Emma was pleased with being able to pull one back, she was not going down without a fight  
'Erm Regina, the phone is ringing' David interrupted breaking the tension between the two women  
Regina fixed her hair and answered the phone  
'So snow, charming, still on for tonight?' Emma turned to both David and Mary Margaret  
'Of course, same time same place every week Emma, you know that' Mary Margaret smirked knowing Emma had become flustered from another round with Regina  
'What you smirking at?'  
'Oh i think you know what im smirking about Emma'  
'Not a clue, and for that first rounds on you tonight'  
Regina had gotten off the phone once again focusing her attention on the computer, Mary Margaret glanced between her and Emma to help Emma get the message, she turned on her feet and addressed the brunette  
'So Mills fancy joining us tonight?'  
'Excuse me?' Regina turned to Emma looking confused  
'We do this every Friday night, a few of us go to this bar and have a few drinks, it will help us get to know you a bit better don't you think?'  
'Your on Miss Swan, maybe you have better comebacks after a few drinks inside you'  
*Regina 40-29 Emma*  
'Right I have actually got to get back to work so get the details from Snow' she turns to head out the door without turning back 'Oh and Mills, you have no idea what I'm capable of, maybe a few drinks inside you....amongst other things...will help you get to know me in the way i know you would love to'  
*Regina 40-30 Emma*  
And with that Emma left the room before Regina could respond  
'She thinks she is a real charmer doesn't she?'  
'Oh and you are clearly are not attracted to that are you?' Mary Margaret replied  
'I have no idea what your talking about' Regina looked to Mary Margaret with a stern look in her eyes  
'Sure'  
'I've dated people like her, do i enjoy knocking her down a peg or to? Of course i do, she enjoys being the one in control way to much'  
'Yes she does, but this back and forth show you two have going on at the moment though is showing no signs of slowing down...'  
'Oh she will cave if that's what your asking' Regina interrupted  
'But what are you trying to get her to do, how do you want her to cave?' Mary Margaret looked at Regina with a questioning look in her eyes  
'What are you trying to imply?'  
'What I'm trying to get at is, where do you want this to lead? Where she eventually gives up or where she gives in and asks you out first?'  
With that Regina fell silent, all she wanted was to beat Emma at her own game, but Mary Margaret was right, to what end will this lead, Emma's arrogance was annoying but she couldn't deny there was an instant attraction, but she was not about to fall for another bad girl, she just managed to get away from one, she was not about to fall into the arms of another one, no if this Emma wanted her as bad as Regina thinks, she was gonna make her work for it, if anyone was falling first, it was not going to be herself.

 

'Hey Kid, how was school?'  
'It was alright I suppose' Henry mumbled under his breath as he got into the car  
'Yh cause how you just said that tells me it wasn't'  
'Its nothing mom'  
'Yh cause it doesn't sound like it'  
'I don't wanna talk about it'  
She knew not to press any further, his dad was picking him up later, and she knew he would talk to him about it at least, she just wished he would talk to her and not find out through his father  
'Your dad is getting off work earlier today so he is picking you up at 4 instead'  
'Awesome'  
She knew Henry loved his dad, but it broke her heart knowing he loved hanging out with his dad more, she didn't understand what she was doing wrong, she just wanted the kid to be able talk to her.

 

As Neal walked through the door, Henry ran into his fathers arms  
'Hey slugger, I've missed you to' Neal placed a kiss on his son's head  
Emma smiled weakly towards Neal, he could see in her eyes she was hurting and he knew why, he tried to encourage Henry to talk to his mom more but for some reason it never worked  
'Hey say goodbye to your mom then go wait in the car'  
'Love ya kid' Emma placed a kiss on her sons forehead  
'You to mom' Henry quickly hugged his mom before rushing out the door towards his dads car  
Neal saw the look in Emma's eyes, he saw the hurt 'Ill talk to him ok, he had another rough day at school?'  
'Yh but I just wished he talked to me about it'  
'I know Em, anyway how's work? You got a new supervisor right?'  
She looked to the floor trying to hide the smile, she knew Neal would catch on, he knew her better than anyone  
'Jesus Em, its a woman isn't it?'  
'I never said they were a woman'  
'Yh but that little smirk you just did confirmed it, and I know how you get with women in authority, I know you Em you have a damn weakness when it concerns authority'  
'I do not'  
'Fiona' Neal smiled folding his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the door frame  
'She was different'  
'She was your boss who you played your game with and you ended up having to leave before you got your ass fired'  
'Well this one is a lot different to Fiona'  
'Oh really and how long did it take you this time to bed her?'  
Emma's face fell slightly, she rested her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she looked to the floor again  
'Ohhhh you haven't yet have you? Your game is weakening' Neal laughed  
'I've never met anyone who is as bad as me when it comes to teasing, I've never been left speechless before, I'm the one who leaves them speechless'  
'That's cause you have this charm that makes women fall at your feet within a matter of hours and have them begging for it before you finally bed them and run before it gets serious'  
'There's no harm in protecting your heart Neal' a serious look crossed Emma's face  
'No I get that Em, but you cant let what Lily did to you stop you from getting serious with someone else'  
'It would take someone really god damn special to change that and you know it'  
'Ohhhh I get it'  
'Get what?' Emma looks at Neal with a confused look on her face  
'You have known this woman what like a week and she has you wrapped round her little finger, for the first time in a long time, Emma Swan may have to do the chasing...'  
'I don't chase, they chase me' Emma interrupted  
'Oh she has so gotten under your skin Em and it bothers you, you want her real bad but she isn't falling at your feet like most women do, and its this that is driving you insane, you like feisty women but this one is in control and you hate it, but you so love it at the same time'  
Emma drifts off imagining Regina begging her for it, she would love nothing more than to see that woman on her knees begging for it with her  
'Oh I can see you falling for this one'  
'My number one rule is I don't fall' Emma snapped out of daydream  
'Em I know you better than anyone, I've seen you single for so long, running away from getting hurt again, you get as much sex as you want out of them and then run, it aint healthy, but this one is just as good at the game as you are and it excites you and scares you at the same time, I can see it in your eyes Em, you like this one'  
'She is a female and has a pulse Neal, of course I like her'  
'No you like like her and it terrifies you'  
'What are we in high school Neal? Like like really?' Emma scoffed at his comment  
'Oh you got it bad Emma' Neal smiled  
'Ill have her pining for me by the end of the night, she is joining me and the rest tonight, she will be begging for it you watch'  
'She ain't gonna fall first Emma, you however...'  
'Oh you really think so huh? Is that a challenge?' Emma interrupted  
'Oh so you wanna make a deal? Your talking to the wrong Gold Emma'  
'You know ill win' She knew Neal was just like his father and unable to resist a deal  
'Fine, if I win, I get to take Henry to New York for the week that I'm off work, sound fair enough?' Neal held out his hand to shake on it  
Emma had never spent that long away from her son, but maybe it would help with there mother son relationship if they spent some time apart, she hesitated but she knew that her and her son needed this as well as proving to Neal he was wrong  
'You got yourself a deal' Emma shook Neal's hand  
And with that Neal left and walked towards the car, she waved goodbye to her son as they drove off, Emma was not going to lose this bet, she had to prove to Neal he was wrong and that he did not know her as well as he thought, Emma Swan never falls, she made that mistake once, she was not making it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it involves one of my favourite scenes ive ever written, you will need your imagination here swens, two sets of scenes that get a bit smutty, but only a little bit, pure unadulterated smut will be coming in the later chapters ;)

Chapter 3

Regina was getting ready for the evening ahead, laying out all her clothes on the bed, she didn't know what to wear, she wanted it to be sexy, but she knew this was a more casual dress up than a date like dress up, though she hadn't been on a date in quite a while now, the last date she went on was with her ex, and that was just over 2 years ago, she gave to much of her time to that woman, she finally saw an opportunity to get out of the relationship when the opportunity arose for her to become a supervisor but in a new town, her ex's cheating took quite the toll on her, she fell for this one way to soon, she even questioned now whether she even truly fell for her, but that woman had quite the grasp on Regina's heart when they were together, she knew what buttons to press with Regina, she knew exactly what turned her on and swayed her to forgive her every time she found Robyn cheating, but this time round with Emma, she knew she was playing with fire, she knew this one was no different to Robyn...or was she?  
Regina decided on what to wear that evening, she wanted to make Emma suffer, she was going to make this woman cave, she was going to make this woman fall, Robyn clearly never did, but Emma, oh she was bringing her A game with this one, she stopped trying to deny she was attracted to her and instead decided to play into it even more, Regina was bringing her teasing bitch into play, she grabbed her coat and headed out 'Oh Miss Swan you have no idea who your messing with' she whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

 

Emma was standing at the jukebox deciding on what to play as her friends were at the bar getting drinks, Regina still hadn't arrived yet, it was bothering her, she had hoped Regina hadn't bailed at the last minute, but if Emma knew Regina like she thought she was coming to know, it was most likely Regina was getting ready, and Emma knew she had to brace herself for her imminent arrival.  
'Hurry up and decide Swan' Killian called out to her  
'If your so god dam impatient guy liner come and help me choose' Emma retorted  
Killian jumped of his seat and made his way over to Emma  
'For god sake Swan why do you always take so fucking long looking through the damn jukebox when you will only end up choosing the same one as you always do'  
'I like to keep my options open Jones'  
Emma was scrolling through the choices when she heard Killian gasp  
'Oh my god love she looks sensational'  
Emma quickly turned on her feet and her mouth quickly fell open, Regina had walked through the door looking like sex on legs, her long brunette hair was ruffled and down which was different as she always had her hair tied up at work, her make up was dark and smoky, she was wearing a black leather jacket over a black lacy top with dark skinny jeans that had rips at the knees, topped off with black heels, Emma's mind almost immediately went elsewhere, her legs were starting to buckle and she could feel herself tingling in a certain place, when Regina had gotten to the table where the rest of her friends were, Regina glanced over to Emma, a wicked smile on her lips and a sultry look in her eyes, Emma thought she had the sexy look down with her white vest top exposing her cleavage, but she now felt her red leather jacket, blue skinnies and boots were not cutting it compared to how amazing Regina looked  
'Holy shit' Emma whispered under her breath  
*Regina 41-30 Emma*  
'What's the matter Swan, you look a little bit flustered love' Killian laughed  
'Fuck off guy liner' Emma said as she pushed him away  
Emma completely forgot about choosing a song and quickly walked over to her friends  
'Well Miss Mills don't you clean up well'  
'Ill take that as a compliment dear'  
'You should' Emma grimaced as those words left her mouth, speaking before thinking was always a bad habit of Emma's but only when it concerned sexual innuendos, the fact she lost control in front of this woman and complimented her made her friends look at her, and Emma was starting to feel quite hot at that moment, she quickly took her drink, Mary Margaret quickly broke the tension as Regina was looking at Emma looking happily surprised at her comment  
'So Regina what can I get you to drink?'  
'Its ok Mary Margaret Ill go get it'  
'First round is on Snow Mills, we share rounds, kind of a thing we do' Emma spoke not tearing her eyes away from Regina  
'Rose wine then please' Looking towards Mary Margaret smiling  
Emma quickly took the opportunity of Regina looking away to fully appreciate the brunettes body, looking down her body, her mind was slipping in a daydream before Regina quickly snapped her out of it  
'My eyes are up here Swan'  
*Regina 42-30 Emma*  
Emma quickly snapped her head back up to face Regina who had a wicked smirk gracing her lips, she knew she had been caught checking her out, it was at the moment Emma's eyes landed on Regina's chest when Regina snapped her back into reality, and oh what beautiful dark eyes they were when she was looking back in them, Emma got lost in them for a moment before realising she was clearly staring to long, she never realised before just how beautiful Regina's eyes were, but then again she never noticed a woman's eyes before quite like she noticed Regina's  
'Oh that's nothing unusual Regina, her downstairs thinks before her brain does' David laughed breaking the sexual tension   
'Get fucked charming' Emma scoffed  
'Sounds like your the more charming one with that kind of language Swan' Regina smiled  
'Oh I swear like a sailor Mills, I'm sure I could make you swear a few times during certain activities' Emma winked  
*Regina 42-31 Emma*  
'Oh is that so? Someone is quite full of themselves' Regina replied  
'Not full of myself, just confident in my abilities' Emma laughed  
'Is it always like this between these two?' Killian interrupted looking at David  
'If you worked on the same shift as us Killian, you would see that this is a daily occurrence if not hourly when we are working' David smiled  
'Such a shame, I'm enjoying this' Killian laughed  
Regina looked away, but Emma punched Killian in his arm  
'Ow Swan, the fuck was that for?'  
'You know what ya filthy bastard, imagining two women together are you?'  
'Oh ive imagined that many a times love, but I can see you...' He pointed towards Regina with his glass of rum in his hand '...being this ones bitch'  
Regina couldn't stop herself from laughing at Killian's comment  
'I'm no ones bitch Jones'  
'Whose no ones bitch?' Mary Margaret interrupted placing Regina's wine in front of her  
'Apparently Killian can see Emma being Regina's bitch' David laughed  
Mary Margaret looked between both Emma and Regina before finally answering  
'Well...'  
Emma slapped Mary Margaret on the arm before she finished her sentence  
'Don't even finish that sentence Snow I am no ones bitch!'  
'Oooo someone's touchy, I think someone's becoming a bit flustered, don't worry Swan, I know of the effect I'm having on you' Regina winked as she took a sip of her wine  
*Regina 43-31 Emma*  
'Oh really Mills? Now who is full of themselves?' Emma smiled as she looked towards Regina's  
Regina stood and closed the gap between her and Emma, resting her elbow on the table, her eyes darkening with lust  
'Just confident' Regina winked at her  
'Oh and I'm clearly not having an effect on you am I?'  
''Oh really, why don't you hit me with your best shot Miss Swan cause your charm isn't working on me'  
Just then Regina had an idea and walked straight to the jukebox  
'Your going weak at the knee's Mills just at the thought of me, is that why you were running late earlier? Having fun to the thought of me' Emma laughed whilst she wiggled her fingers over to Regina  
*Regina 43-32 Emma*  
Without turning back and still trying the find the song she was looking for  
'Oh you would love that wouldn't you Miss Swan'  
'Id prefer it be me doing that but ill enjoy that little thought' Emma smiled  
Regina turned back to Emma after making her song choice and suddenly the sounds of guitar came through the speakers, Emma laughed because she knew exactly what song it was

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history   
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me   
That's okay, let's see how you do it   
Put up you dukes, let's get down to it

Regina was mouthing the words as she approached Emma  
'Pat Benatar, nice choice Mills' Emma said as she was eyeing up the brunette approaching her

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot   
Hit me with your best shot   
Fire away

As Regina mouthed the last of the chorus, she turned around and grazed her gorgeous ass up Emma's front whilst grabbing Emma's hands to place them on her hips, this left Emma's mouth wide open as the others watched on just as shocked as she was, they only just started drinking, god knows what it would be like after a few more rounds  
Regina turned on her heels, and pushed Emma towards the wall whilst continuing to mouth along to the song

You come on with a come on  
You don't fight fair  
But that's okay see if I care  
Knock me down its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again

Emma was so turned on at this point she didn't know where to put her eyes, but she knew one thing Regina had not taken her hand off of Emma's chest and it was killing her keeping her hands to herself

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot   
Hit me with your best shot   
Fire away

Again as Regina mouthed the last bit of the chorus, she kept her hand on Emma's chest and shimmied down in such a god damn sexy way, Emma's mouth was still wide open, her eyes were filling up with lust and she knew Regina had seen that, it was killing her not touching this woman, it took everything she had but she was not caving   
The guitar solo kicked in and Emma took her opportunity to talk to Regina whilst Regina was continuing to dance seductively against Emma  
'Erm Mills have we had a few drinks before we got here?'  
'I may have had one or two Swan'  
'Ah so that's why your being brave, liquid courage I see' Emma smirked to herself'  
'Oh I did not drink before we got here for liquid courage Swan, I always do that before a night out, you seem to be overestimating my attraction towards you'  
'Oh so there is an attraction then Mills?'   
*Regina 43-33 Emma*  
This stopped Regina in her tracks, she looked towards Emma, she had that playful look in her eyes, she still had her hand on Emma's chest, biting her bottom lip, she stepped even closer to the blonde, there lips inches away from each other, Regina controlled her breathing, she knew Emma would be able feel her breath on her skin, it seemed as if they were about to kiss when Regina pulled back and continued with the song

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history   
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me   
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case   
You better make sure you put me in my place  
Hit me with your best shot   
C'mon, hit me with your best shot   
Hit me with your best shot   
Fire away  
Hit me with your best shot   
Why don't you hit me with your best shot   
Hit me with your best shot   
Fire awayyyyyyyy

As the song ended, Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes, she could tell she was turned on just by looking at her, there co-workers erupted into applause whistling and hollering  
*Regina 44-33 Emma*  
'Jesus Christ love you sure know how to move' Shouted Killian as Regina headed back to the table her cheeks flushed  
'You okay there Em, you look like you need another drink' Laughed David  
Emma walked over to the table and downed her drink  
'Shots anyone?' Emma asked still trying to control her legs as they had gone a bit jelly like after the dance she got from Regina  
'So Swan, no comeback to that' Regina smiled  
'Oh believe me Mills there will be a comeback just you wait, but I've still got to think of a song to match yours'  
'Oh has our brain gone a bit frazzled after that dance dear?'  
'Oh certainly not Mills, I'm making sure this comeback is perfect'  
'Sure' Regina smiled

 

Later on into the night the drinks were flowing, everyone was laughing and having a good time, Regina hadn't laughed so hard in a long time and neither had Emma, everyone was at the tipsy stage, sharing stories came into play now  
'Omg Swan there's no way you did that?' Regina was crying with laughter  
'Yep, I was in my underwear, bare feet and all, and to top it off I won the race, didn't I Jones' She playfully nudged him in the side  
'Oh that is an image ill never forget love' Killian replied  
'Hey don't give Mills over here any ideas guy liner, I'm sure she has plenty enough images of me in that head of hers for her wank bank later' Emma winked at Regina as she said that  
'Oh is that a fact Swan, I don't recall any of these so called images' Regina laughed  
'Sure you don't Mills, so why were you running late earlier then?'  
'Because I always arrive in style Miss Swan'  
'Arriving is a posh word for coming Mills' Emma winked at Regina, just then Emma thought of the perfect song for her comeback, she took a swig of her drink and headed to the jukebox  
'Oh its about time Miss Swan, and here I was thinking I would be heading home by the time you decided on your song choice'  
'I told you Mills, this comeback had to be perfect' Emma said as she was trying to find her perfect choice 'I'm sure your going to enjoy this seeing as your clearly a rock chick at heart'  
Just then, the sounds of guitar came blaring through the speakers, a song Regina definitely knew, it was her favourite artist growing up after all

We've been here too long   
Trying to get along   
Pretending that you're oh so shy   
I'm a natural ma'am   
Doing all I can   
My temperature is running high

Emma was leaning back into the wall, playing air guitar as she mouthed along to words, not taking her eyes off of Regina, fanning herself at the last line as she made her way over to Regina who was sitting down admiring the blondes body

Cry at night   
No one in sight   
An' we got so much to share   
Talking's fine If you got the time   
But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah

Emma leaned over into Regina's chair, swaying her hair into the brunette, she sat in the brunettes lap as the chorus started

Do you want to touch (Yeah)  
Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch me there, where   
Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch me there, where   
There, yeah

As Emma was mouthing the words through the chorus, she grabbed Regina's hands gliding them over body as she thrusted her chest forward each time it came to the yeah bit, she also was grinding her ass into Regina's lap that Regina was losing focus, before she knew it Emma was standing up in front of her again, dancing in a way Regina would have loved   
to pull her in for a kiss, but she just kept her hands hanging over the side of the chair as she watched Emma

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah   
Every girl an' boy   
Needs a little joy   
All you do is sit an' stare   
Begging on my knees   
Baby, won't you please   
Run your fingers through my hair

At a certain point of the lyrics, Emma was down on her knees, with her hands clasped together in prayer before running her hands through her hair, Regina was starting to feel wet in places, she had to cross her legs

My, my, my   
Whiskey and rye   
Don't it make you feel so fine   
Right or wrong   
Don't it turn you on   
Can't you see we're wasting time, yeah

Regina never noticed all the others joining in with Emma singing the Oh yeah bit clapping there hands above there head, she was to focused on the blonde in front of her, admiring her body, imagining what she wanted to do to it

Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch me there, where   
Do you want to touch (Yeah)   
Do you want to touch (Yeah)  
Do you want to touch me there, where   
There, yeah

As the song continued through the repeated oh yeah's, Regina caught Emma looking at her as she was bent over in front of her, she was still mouthing the words but she never took her eyes off of Regina for the remainder of the song, they were staring so intently at each other it came to a point Emma stopped mouthing along to the words, and they just focused on each other, both glancing between each others eyes and lips, both of there breathing became heavier, they never noticed the song had ended and everyone was just staring at them  
*Regina 44-34 Emma*  
'Now ladies, you may need get a room if its gonna lead where we all think it is' Killian laughed breaking the pairs focus on each other  
'Fuck you guy liner' Emma turned back to Regina 'So did I live up to your expectations?'  
'Joan Jett was a good choice but I've had better' Regina smirked  
'Oh really? Emma raised her eyebrows  
'Really Miss Swan' Regina stood up once again closing the gap between them 'You would have to do a lot better than that to make me swoon at your feet'  
'Is that a challenge Mills?' Emma placed her hands on her hips as she arched her eyebrows  
'It depends, what are you suggesting?'  
'Oh I think you know what I'm suggesting Mills, you just don't want to be the one who asks'  
'I have no idea what your talking about' Regina quipped with a mischievous smile playing on her lips   
'Sure you don't'  
'Prove it, ask me what you seem to think I want to ask you'  
'Oh no no no Mills, you ain't getting out of it that easily'  
There friends were looking between them both as this back and forth show continued, getting frustrated at there clear stubbornness  
'Oh for god sake, would one of you ask the other out and stop dancing around the subject' Mary Margaret piped up interrupting the pair as she stumbled back from the ladies room  
Both Emma and Regina looked at Mary Margaret at the same time, both with surprised looks in there eyes  
'Your both clearly attracted to one another, so just get it over with, may save us all from the sexual chemistry that's brewing between you both' Mary Margaret continued  
Both David and Killian sat in awe of David's wife, both proud of her for finally breaking the air, both shocked cause this was not like Mary Margaret at all  
'Yeah, you two take next Friday night instead of joining us, get it out of your systems already, if it don't go as planned, no harm done, we go back to normal, but if does end up going the way we all know it will then you two are buying us drinks all night the next time we are all out together, sound like a plan?' Killian broke the silence  
They were both still in shock looking at there friends, but both knew they were right, and it was make or break time  
'What ya say Mills? Does there deal sound like one you would be willing take up? Even if it is just to shut them up' Emma smiled  
Regina was surprised by Emma, she never expected her to ask her on a date even if it was pushed into place by there friends  
'Are you asking me on a date Miss Swan?'  
'Oh for Christ sake Mills really?'  
'Yes I want to hear you say it'  
'Oh for god sake...' Emma looked up to the ceiling, her hands on her hips '...Fine have it your way...' She looked back in to Regina's eyes Emma remained silent for a few more seconds, before finally asking '...Would you like to go on a date with me?'  
There friends cheered and hollered as Emma finally asked her out, this was the first woman they had ever seen Emma ask out, Regina was standing there, a big smile came across her lips, a true genuine smile that made Emma's heart skip a beat  
'Yes id love to go on a date with you Miss Swan' Regina finally answered after what seemed like a lifetime to Emma   
A smirk came across Emma's face, she tried stop it from turning into a grin but her mouth failed her as her and Regina continued staring at each other  
'About fucking time love, it took you both long enough, been dying all night from the tension between you two, now I am going to go home and sleep and enjoy my hangover in the morning' Killian said as he rose to head out of the door  
'Us to, Mary Margaret is going to be worse for wear in the morning, shall we all share a cab?' David asked  
'Lets' Emma chimed in breaking her focus off of Regina  
And with that the gang all headed out the door, Regina and Emma kept glancing towards each other as they walked side by side, words were not needed, they were both excited on the inside but nervous at the same time, Emma wanted this woman badly, she knew there was something different about her, she was starting to feel that she didn't just wanna sleep with this woman and do a runner, but she was not going cave that easily, she still had her deal with Neal to win, and by god she may have caved and asked Regina out first but she was not going to fall for this woman, falling in love is not in Emma's repertoire, well not anymore anyway


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly later on the update than I expected, had a christening to photograph and the editing of pics afterwards was time consuming, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last, there's a little bit more explanation of Emma's relationship with Lily in this chapter and the introduction of one of my favourite ouat characters

Chapter 4  
Emma was awoken by the sound of the alarm on her phone, her head was pounding from the night before, memories of the night were starting to seep back into her brain... 'Fuck I asked her out' Emma gasped as she knocked her phone off the side, clearly agitated by the cursed phone as it meant she would have to move to pick it up to turn that damn alarm off, the noise was piercing. She finally managed to turn off her alarm and sank back into her pillow with her hands resting over her eyes  
'Emma open this fucking door, your best friend has missed you!' A young woman's voice shouted as well as knocking on the door, it was not helping with her headache   
'Fucking do that a little lighter Rubes for fuck sake' she groaned as she moved from her bed quickly grabbing her dressing gown  
'Ill do it as loud as I please, now open up, you clearly left your keys in the door'  
Emma opened the door to her best friend who lunged at her  
'Fuck Ruby, give a girl a warning next time' Emma said as she almost fell back from the hug  
'I'm not allowed to miss my best friend?' Fine fuck you Swan' Ruby laughed as she left Emma's arms  
'No your allowed, but its Saturday Ruby, you should know I'm suffering from a serious hangover'  
'I have no sympathy for self inflicted illnesses, besides I live here, so you will suffer no matter what'  
Emma made her way over to her kitchen, holding her hand to her head as she went to make a coffee, as Ruby dragged her suitcase through closing the door behind her with her foot  
'Well I cant deny that ive missed you Rubes, but considering its feeling like a construction site is working away inside my head, could we maybe tone down the shrillness in your voice'  
'Fine, anyway I have pictures, so hurry up and make me a coffee also whilst your there'  
'You clearly don't sound like you need coffee Ruby, your energy is bouncing off the walls'  
'Swan so help me god!' Ruby raised her voice as she scrolled through her photo album on her phone  
'Fine Jesus, your more addicted to coffee than that girlfriend of yours I swear'   
Emma made her best friend her coffee and headed to the couch  
'Its almost as good as sex....almost'  
'I'm sure Kansas would enjoy knowing you think sex with her is only slightly better than coffee'  
'She has a name Swan, what is it with you and not calling people by there first name'  
'Excuse me, I call you by your first name'  
'You only do that with people who mean something to you, so I should be honoured by that fact'  
Emma smiled into her mug, she had missed her best friend, being without her these past 2 weeks whilst Ruby visited her girlfriend in Kansas was strange and quiet...yeah definitely quiet, but she wouldn't change her for the world  
'So Swan, how many girls you hooked up with whilst I was away, I have a feeling considering ive been away for 2 weeks that we are in the 10-15 zone' Ruby said not taking her eyes off her phone whilst she scrolled through her pictures  
Emma's words faltered, she continued looking into her mug, trying not to give away to much, she had not told Ruby about Regina, she was to busy focusing on work and Henry that she forgot to mention to her best friend that she hadn't actually slept with anyone since last Saturday night because since meeting Regina, Emma's mind has only actually focused on her...to which she has come up with the idea its because she is a challenge..Yeah she will go with that  
Ruby looked towards Emma as her best friend tried to bury herself into her coffee mug  
'Emma Swan so help me god, you best tell me everything!' Ruby recognised the look in Emma's eyes instantly, she hadn't seen that look in her best friends eyes for such a long time, Emma's ex Lily had hurt her best friend so badly, it was the reason Emma started just sleeping around, she wanted Emma to open her heart again, but that was impossible, well until she saw that look in her eyes  
'You want to know the details of all the women I've slept with?' Emma knew that look in Ruby's eyes, her best friend knew her to well, but she was not giving anything away, well she would try her best anyway  
'No I want to know about this girl you have met'  
'What girl? There's been a few' Emma winked trying to avoid this conversation at all costs  
'Oh has there fuck, I see that look in your eyes Swan, don't lie to me, you have met someone'  
'Ruby seriously...'  
'I swear to god Emma, I will withhold my Granny's pies from you until you fucking spill' Ruby interrupted   
Emma sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid this conversation, Ruby was a woman of her word, and Emma loved Granny's pies, and she wasn't giving them up for anything  
'I haven't technically met someone Rubes, just got a new boss this week...'  
'Oh Jesus Christ Emma not again'  
'Its nothing like that Rubes, this one has bite'  
'Bite?'  
'Yeah, one hell of a god damn challenge I must say, you know how I always flirt with girls, having sexual banter with them, then they ask me out within a day?'  
'Course I do, we have been best friends for almost 15 years, this game you play has been present for 5 of them, ever since the fucking dragon you were with turned out to be a complete fucking asshole'  
Emma knew Ruby was referring to Lily, she has not let anyone in since her, Lily was not the ideal girlfriend, but Emma loved her anyway, so much she saw past Lily's drinking, the cheating however took a toll on her, she forgave Lily one to many times, but when Lily came home drunk off her ass boasting how she shagged two women at the same time, especially in front of Henry, she had enough, she could not take it anymore, she upped and left and has not looked back since, she promised herself she would not let anyone else in again, running away when it got serious was Emma's way of protecting herself, she couldn't put Henry through that again, and to her that was her most important reason  
'Yeah I know, I do this to protect myself and Henry, you know that Rubes'  
'I know babe, anyway tell me about this new boss' Ruby diverted the attention back to Emma's boss because she didn't want to talk about Lily, the thought of her angered her to no end  
'Right yeah, well this one bites back, I mean Jesus, she even started the back and forth with me...'  
'Fuck off' Ruby interrupted   
'I know right, I never initiated anything, when I first saw her yeah I was attracted I mean fuck she is hot, I mean like the fucking sun kind of hot, I wanted bed this woman the moment I laid eyes on her...'  
'There's a but coming I know it' Ruby interrupted   
'But she is just as good at teasing as I am, we have worked together a week and not once did she fall at my feet, last night though...'  
'Oh so you did bed her' Ruby interrupted once again  
'Look around Ruby, if I bedded her, she would still be here' Emma laughed as she gestured her hand around the apartment  
'True, so what happened?'  
Emma explained the nights events to Ruby in detail, as she was about to get to the part where Emma asked Regina out, Ruby gasped at the thought of the sexy dancing that went on between these women  
'Holy shit Swan, I like the sound of this woman already!'  
'And then I erm.. I...'  
'Finish that sentence Emma!'  
'I asked her out'  
Ruby screamed at a pitch higher than what Emma needed at the time and was clapping her hands like an over excited seal  
'No fucking way Swan, you asked her out? You never do that, Jesus this one has gotten under your skin'  
'Well it was at the encouragement of our workmates, its just she was not giving in, she wanted hear me ask her out instead'  
'Oh this one is pushing you, I like this one, so she said yes right?'  
A massive grin spread across Emma's face, she tried to stop it but again her body failed her  
'She did!' Ruby shouted at a high pitch once again  
'Jesus Ruby, tone it down, still hungover here' Emma winced as she bought her hands to her head  
'Please tell me your not gonna run from this one, I swear to god Emma'  
'Ruby for one its one date, it may not even go that well, and two you know for a fact I don't do serious relationships anymore, so yeah ill have some fun with this one and move onto someone else in time'  
'Oh no you don't, see how it goes would you for once in your damn life'  
'I made that mistake once before Ruby, I'm not making it again'  
'So your gonna let what the dragon did to you stop you from falling for someone else' Ruby was getting more agitated with her best friend  
'I don't fall Ruby, love is not what I'm looking for anymore'  
'So your just gonna jump from woman to woman for the rest of your life, that's bullshit Swan and its not fair on Henry' Ruby's voice raised an octave higher, she was clearly getting more angry with Emma, and Emma hated it  
'Come on Rubes don't bring Henry into this'  
'Oh no I'm going to, its not fair that he has to see his mom jump from woman to woman, he is afraid of getting to close to any of them because he knows it wont last, and I will not have my nephew turning out like you when it comes to women Emma'  
Those last few words pierced through Emma like a knife, she wanted to protect Henry from the pain of the last serious relationship she had, but she knew Ruby was right, it wasn't fair on him and the more he closed his heart to Emma the more she realised that maybe the way her life had been for the past 5 years was taking its toll on him to, but Emma was to stubborn, it was in Henry's best interest she kept saying to herself, she couldn't let him get close to someone for her to end up being hurt and it not working out and breaking Henrys heart even more, no it's in Henrys best interest, she repeated that mantra a fair few times in her head to help herself believe what she was doing was best for Henry

 

Emma's 4:30 am alarm woke her up on what seemed like a dreary Monday morning, Ruby stayed Saturday night, and gave up on trying to convince Emma to change, so they stayed in and had a movie night for once instead of heading out, once Sunday came and Henry came back he flew into his Aunt Ruby's arms before quickly hugging his mom and heading to the couch, they spent the evening watching movies before he went to bed, her and Ruby fell asleep on the couch, she was thankful Ruby took them in all those years ago after she left Lily, she was also thankful for her neighbour Ashley taking care of Henry whilst she went to work whilst Ruby was away, it would have been a lot harder for her to raise her son without them  
Emma quickly got dressed and made her morning coffee, she headed back to Ruby and sat next down to her  
'Rubes, wake up, I'm heading to work and you need sleep in your bed'  
Ruby groaned at her patting away Emma's hand  
'Do one Swan, I'm comfy'  
'I wont have you traumatising the kid, your half naked Ruby'  
Ruby quickly sprang up noticing she was just in her underwear, she remembered that she had gotten to hot in the night and flung them over the coffee table  
'Fuck, its a good thing you have seen me in my underwear'  
'And you have seen me in mine, what best friends haven't' Emma smiled  
'That is true, cause true friendship means seeing each other in all of there glory' Ruby laughed as she made her way to her bedroom  
Emma laughed as she headed to Henry's room, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before she left for work

 

Emma walked through the door, and almost immediately clashed into Regina  
'Shit sorry Mills, didn't see you there'  
'Its quite alright dear' Regina said as her cheeks reddened at the sight of Emma, she quickly turned to head back into the office  
'Ohhhh someone's flustered this morning, nothing to come at me with?' Emma smiled as she crossed her arms  
'Lack of sleep Miss Swan' Regina said without looking back  
'Oh so is the lack of sleep due to me being on your mind all night, have fun thinking of me?' Emma smiled  
*Regina 44-35 Emma*  
Regina quickly turned on her feet and approached Emma stepping into her personal space  
'Such a charming personality you have there Swan, how you get women into bed is beyond me'  
'Well your the one who agreed to go out with me'  
'Ah yes but you are the one who asked, I merely said yes to shut the others up'  
'Actually I'm the one who said lets do it to shut them up, your the one who was to stubborn to do what I know you wanted to do'  
'Oh and what exactly did I want to do besides you thinking I wanted to ask you out'  
'Kiss me'   
*Regina 44-36 Emma*  
Regina stared at Emma for longer than she would have liked to admit, but the thought of kissing Emma had crossed her mind numerous times since they met, she kept glancing between the blondes eyes and her lips  
'What's the matter Mills, confused as to whether that was a request or an answer to your question?' Emma edged closer to Regina, there lips mere inches apart  
*Regina 44-37 Emma*  
'Don't flatter yourself Miss Swan' Regina took a step back, her eyebrows raised at Emma's comment  
'Oh you so want to kiss me Mills, I look forward to seeing how you lose control on our date this Friday'  
'Oh so you think this date will lead where you want it to? You think to highly of yourself'  
'Oh this is going to be the best date you have been on Mills I don't doubt that for a second'  
'Oh and what is it you have planned'  
'You will just have to wait and see' and with that Emma left Regina standing there and headed through the door to the warehouse  
Regina smiled to herself as Emma left, this woman was annoyingly arrogant, but also annoyingly irresistible to Regina  
'So a date huh Regina, your brave I must say' August interrupted as he walked out of the office and startled Regina  
'She asked me out and before you say anything, and to be fair, I had consumed quite a bit of wine that night'  
Oh I heard, to say that didn't surprise me would be an understatement'  
'Oh and am I not date material August' Regina smiled feigning shock  
'I didn't mean it like that, its just your the first woman she has ever asked out on date in over 6 years, she makes sure women always ask her out first'  
'6 years? So she is capable of asking someone out then, well before she asked me that is?'  
'Yeah, a long time ago but that is a conversation between you and her, and she does not open up easily, so revel in the fact your the first woman in 6 years she has asked out first'  
'She is enjoying the challenge I think'   
'Oh I don't doubt that, but think on what I said Regina, for her to ask you out first is a big step for Emma, anyway lets get to the brief'   
August gestured his hand to let Regina lead first, Emma was clearly more complicated than Regina first thought, and this for reasons she didn't understand yet intrigued Regina more, maybe there was a side to Emma she had yet to see, maybe Emma liked her a lot more than she was letting on, but the blondes walls were clearly built way to high  
'Ok Swan, ill play your game for now but I'm breaking down those walls, if it is the last thing I do' She thought to herself as she moved to head into the warehouse, this was a going to be quite the feat but by god she has never backed down from a challenge and she was definitely not starting now


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is coming up in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this

## Chapter 5

 

Friday had come around a lot quicker than Regina had expected, her nerves were starting to surface, it was already 11am which meant she was only a few hours away from her shift finishing, which would mean she was only mere hours away from her date with Emma, she had managed to hide her nerves quite well from the blonde all morning, there back and forth banter was still ever present, the blondes arrogance on Monday morning rattled her, so it gave her more bite, but in light of possibly finding out there's a lot more than meets the eye with Emma, and with Emma's increased confidence the blonde was climbing back up the tally at a fast rate

_Regina 52-48 Emma_

It had been quite the busy morning, when it finally showed signs of slowing down, Mary Margaret finally broached the subject of Regina's impending date

'So Regina, looking forward to tonight?'

'If I had a clue to what we were getting up to, I feel I need to worry about what she has planned' Regina said not looking up from her computer

'Oh I wouldn't be worried Regina...wait its Emma, yeah forget I said that' David interrupted

'Thanks for the boost of confidence David, that helped with my nerves clearly'

Regina had never noticed that Emma had walked through the door at that point of the conversation

'Nervous are we Mills, yes I do seem to have that effect' Emma smiled

_Regina 52-49 Emma_

'I'm nervous cause I am worried about what you have planned Miss Swan' Regina said now looking up at the blonde

'Nice save, so its definitely not because oh I don't know this is possibly what you wanted?'

'What I want is to prove them wrong' Regina gestured over to both Mary Margaret and David before turning back to her computer

Emma stood behind her, leaning down so Regina could clearly feel Emma's breath on her ear

'No what you want Mills is leaning right behind you, and I don't doubt for one second its stirring something deep down inside of you...way down' Emma whispered into Regina's ear

_Regina 52-50 Emma_

This sent a shiver down Regina's spine, the feel of Emma's breath on her ear as well as what she said did indeed send shockwaves right down to her core, but she was not about to let on what Emma was doing to her, Regina quickly turned round in her chair and pulled her glasses down to the bridge of nose, Emma remained leaning over the brunette, her hands now resting on the arms of Regina's chair, seeing the glasses sit perfectly on Regina's nose made Emma quiver, the look in the brunettes eyes were so seductive as she peered over her glasses looking directly in the blondes eyes, the little smirk that crossed her lips was so tempting it was mere torture for Emma to control herself

'So sure of yourself Swan, I do remember that it was I who left you all flustered last week, and although I agreed to go on a date with you, it was not I who asked you out, so you might want to look in the mirror when you say someone has something stirring deep down inside them...' Regina trailed her hand down the blondes arms, stopping as her fingertips grazed Emma's hand causing the blonde to react to touch of Regina's hand on hers '...Thought so' Regina winked as she turned back round in her chair

_Regina 53-50 Emma_

Emma stood there in awe of the woman at first, mere seconds passed before she could finally muster a response

'Oh you have no idea what your in for later Mills, is 6 ok for you for me to pick you up, id come casual, this is not your normal dinner date'

'I expected as much' Regina said as she scribbled down her address on a post it note 'Here's my address Swan, don't be late' She said as she held out the paper for Emma

The blonde leaned over and grabbed the piece of paper with her teeth before taking it out of her mouth and placing it into her pocket

'Oh I wouldn't dream of it Mills, ill see you at 6' Emma said as she headed out the door

 

Henry ran to his father and Ruby opened the door for him, as Neal embraced his son, he glanced over to Emma who was sitting in the chair next to the couch as Ruby made her way back over to her to add the rest of her make up

'Jesus Em, what you getting dressed up for?'

'She's going on a date dad' Henry chimed in before Emma had the chance to respond

'And who is the unfortunate girl whose soul you have tainted'

Both Henry and Ruby laughed at Neal's comment before Henry got a glare from his mom and Ruby got a slap to the leg

'Ow Swan, be careful or you can do your own make up' Ruby chuckled

'Its someone mom works with' Henry said as he sat down on the couch

'Jesus Em, took you long enough, was she begging at your feet as you thought she would?' Neal said before taking a sip of his bottled water

Emma bit the inside of her cheek before Ruby replied for her

'Oh no, Emma asked her out'

Neal almost completely spurted his water all over Henry, swallowing the rest of it before having a coughing fit

'Dad seriously!'

'Sorry Henry, just I don't think I heard your aunt Ruby correctly'

'Oh you heard me correctly, isn't that right Swan?'

Emma looked up at Neal rolling her eyes

'Seriously, damn I knew you liked this one' Neal chuckled

Emma had gotten up from the chair, quickly looking in the mirror, happy with how hot she was looking, she turned back to Neal

'You best get going, the fun part is next...outfit choosing'

'Right Henry that's our cue, grab your bag and lets go...' He turned back to Emma quickly '...Jeez Em what time you meeting her?'

'I'm picking her up at 6'

'In that death trap you call a car, yeah she is going to be easily impressed' Neal laughed

'He has a point Swan, take my car' Ruby interrupted

'There's nothing wrong with my bug, stop picking on her she can hear you' Emma said proudly, she loved her little yellow bug, it was her pride and joy well after Henry of course 'Plus my date already knows about my bug, she is my boss remember I do work with her'

'Your boss mom? Not again' Henry interrupted walking up to his dad

'Different boss kid, anyway come here'

Henry walked up to his mom and gave her a hug, she placed a kiss on his head before leaning down to his eye level

'I love you kid, now go have a fun weekend with your dad'

'Love you to mom'

Neal grabbed Henry by the shoulders, leaning down to his son

'So, ya think this one can make a honest woman out of your mom?'

Both Henry and Neal look at Emma before looking back at each other

'Nahhhh' they both said in unison before laughing

'Hey!!' Emma gasped feigning shock

Henry continued laughing as he whizzed out the door towards his dad's car

'See ya Sunday Em, have fun tonight' Neal said as he headed out the door

'Oh i will' Emma smiled as she shut the door

 

Emma rolled up outside Regina's apartment building 10 minutes early, she was starting to feel slightly nervous, and Emma Swan never got nervous, she pulled out her phone and quickly text Regina letting her know she was outside, when Regina replied saying she would be down in a few minutes, Emma kept checking her hair and makeup in the mirror, before getting out of the car and heading round to the other side to lean against it whilst she awaited Regina. Emma had opted for her brown leather jacket with a tight black vest top that showed off her cleavage, slightly dark blue jeans and her brown heeled boots, her outfit choosing was a lot girlier than last week, the jeans she chose showed her ass off perfectly, she aimed for the desired effect on Regina tonight

But what Emma didn't expect was for Regina to once again coming out looking like she belonged the catwalk

'Are those leather leggings?' Emma thought to herself as she looked up to see the gorgeous brunette approach her

Emma was right, Regina was wearing leather leggings with ankle height black heeled boots that had chains attached, as scanned further up, she noticed she was wearing an off the shoulder style dark grey top with a guns n roses design on the front, her leather jacket was curled over her arm whilst she carried a black purse on her other.  

As the brunette approached closer she could see Emma was admiring the view, she couldn't help smiling as she neared the blonde whose mouth was clearly hanging open

'Wow, you look...wow' Emma barely mustered the words as she stood appreciating the woman before her

'Well thank you Miss Swan' Regina blushed at Emma's compliment 'Your looking pretty wow yourself'

'Desired effect achieved, I knew it wouldn't take long Mills' Emma winked as she opened the door for her

'Ever the charmer Miss Swan' Regina smiled as sat down in the car 'Thank you'

Emma rushed round to the other side joining her inside the car

'So Mills you ready to swept off your feet?' Emma smiled as she started the car

Regina just chuckled to herself, she bit the inside of her bottom lip, she secretly looked forward to her evening with Emma, she may be arrogant the blonde, but my god did Regina find her absolutely gorgeous

 

'Erm...I...well' Regina was shocked, Emma's choice of date venue was not what she expected, but it did surprise her in the best way

'What's the matter Mills? Afraid ill kick your ass?'

'Lets just say, not what I expected'

'Good or bad?'

'Good'

_Regina 53-51 Emma_

'Chalk one up for the Swan' Emma said mentally high fiving herself

They were still sitting in the car, Regina was trying to hold back a smile, but it failed

'So a date that includes competition, why am I not surprised'

'Oh bowling is not the only thing we will be doing Mills' Emma smiled as she looked up towards the bowling alley

'Oh?'

'Its got an arcade in there to, plus pool tables'

Regina doesn't respond, she just laughs to herself

'What?' Emma says confused

'I shouldn't have been surprised really, I sensed you had an inner child from the moment we met'

'Oh and the clear competition going on between us didn't give you an inkling' Emma said as she stepped out of the car and went to get the door for Regina

'Oh there's no competition dear, I always win' Regina said stepping out of the car, and staring straight into Emma's eyes

'That's not true Mills, and I'm going to prove it'

 

There part way through there second game of bowling, Emma took the first one only by a sliver, Regina is in the lead in this game though, and its now turned into a game of distracting the other, as Emma goes up to bowl, she takes her time, swaying from side to side, carefully eyeing up her shot, she goes to bowl, and the ball is about to leave her hand when Regina calls out

'Get a strike and ill kiss you'

Safe to say she never made that strike

_Regina 54-51 Emma_

'Oh so that's how you want to play is it Mills? Oh just you wait' Emma sniggers as she walks back over to Regina

'I look forward to it' Regina winks at Emma

Regina walks up to take her shot, but not before bending over and repeating the same swaying motion Emma was earlier

'Be careful Mills, some would think your teasing me' Emma says not taking her eyes off of Regina's perfectly curvaceous ass whilst licking her lips

'I have no idea what your on about dear, I'm eyeing up my shot'

Emma takes this opportunity to stand directly behind Regina, admiring the swaying motion in front of her

'And I'm eyeing up mine'

With this Regina straightens herself up, now realising that Emma is directly behind her, she turns her face into Emma's and feels the blondes breath on her skin, her lips are millimetres away from her cheek, she then feels Emma's hands on her hips, her fingers digging in which makes Regina feel the arousal pooling between her legs, she can feel the blondes breathing has gotten heavier, she can see from the corner of her eye that Emma's eyes were filled with lust but before the blonde could act on her desire, Regina backed up her gorgeous ass into Emma pushing her away

'Careful dear, I don't want to mess up my shot now do I'

_Regina 55-51 Emma_

Emma growled to herself as she clenched her fists together in sexual frustration, this woman was not giving in, and she wanted nothing more than to fuck the gorgeous brunette and make her come multiple times in one night, her eyes were gleaming with frustration, she wanted this woman badly, but she controlled, how she has no idea, god Regina was killing her _'So going to be the death of me Mills'_ Emma whispers to herself as she takes her seat and admires the brunettes gorgeous ass once again

 

 

2 games of bowling, 4 games of air hockey and a basketball shooting contest later they were all square, now it was all or nothing when it concerned beating the others high score at Pac man, Emma was currently in the lead

'Your going down Swan'

'If you win Mills, maybe I will go down for you' Emma winked

_Regina 55-52 Emma_

Regina fluffed one of her lives at Emma's words

'Oh ok, so is that payback for earlier?'

'Oh It wasn't payback it was a suggestion Mills'

Regina's words faltered, the thought of her and Emma getting a lot closer was something that crossed her mind a lot lately, but she was not giving in, she was not going to give into her desires and let Emma get what she wanted

'You know what, how about once we are finished up here, we go to the bar, I have an idea in mind, may distract you from that dirty mind of yours'

'Ok Mills, ill play your game, but you gotta beat me first'

With that said, Regina went about to beat the blondes high score of 33,600, it took a lot of swearing in Spanish, plenty of distraction techniques being used by Emma and a few elbow the blondes sides but she did, by a mere few 1000 points to beat Emma's high score

'Well played Mills, drinks are on me'

Emma and Regina both walk upto the bar, both smiling but silent

'Coke for me and...'

'Rose spritzer'

'Ok I know I'm driving but that's not fair that you get drink'

'You said you were buying dear'

As there drinks were served to them, they made there way over to a sofa in the corner of the room, both choosing to sit next to each other

'So what was this idea MIlls?

'20 questions, I wanna get to know more about Emma Swan'

'Ohhhh ok never played that on a first date before'

'Get a woman into bed before that then?'

'What can I say, I'm irresistible'

'In your dreams more like'

'Oh and my magic isn't working on you is it?'

'Are we in your bed Swan? Cause seems like it has not worked yet'

'The important word in that sentence is...Yet!'

Regina smiled into her drink at Emma's words, she never noticed Emma had put her arm around her, and had edged her lips closer to the brunettes ear, her hand was stroking her shoulder as she whispered into her ear

'I'm not denying this anymore Mills, I want you, and if i could id take you on this sofa'

Regina shuddered at those words, it definitely stirred the familiar tingling she felt in her core, and feeling Emma gently kiss her way down her neck was intoxicating

'Your a woman who clearly takes what she wants'

'Oh that is a given Mills, but I only take what is willingly given to me, id never make anyone do anything they didn't want to do'

Regina's heart skipped a beat, as crass as Emma was, she showed some heart for the first time, and respect as she stopped kissing the brunettes neck maybe sensing her unease, but it wasn't unease Regina was feeling, it was arousal, her attraction deepened, great a bad girl with a heart, that just added more fuel to the fire

'Right anyway, 20 questions, you first or me?' Regina said quickly changing the subject

'Your idea, you should go first'

'Ok lets start of simple, favourite colour?'

'Hmm I'm going with red, colour of my favourite jacket, you?'

'Black'

'Oh id never have guessed' Emma laughed whilst her hand gestured to Regina's outfit

'Haha very funny Swan, your turn'

'Favourite band/musician?'

'Favourite band is Iron Maiden, musician however is Pat Benatar'

'Well that don't surprise me rock chick, mine has got to be AC/DC, and musician.....hmmm David Bowie'

'Nice choice, Bowie was a legend'

'Oh the man was my idol, still is even after his death'

'So this is a bit more personal, if you don't mind me asking'

'Go for it'

'What's your son's name, I never caught it when you were speaking to Mary Margaret'

'Henry, he's ten and my favourite person in the whole world'

'I don't doubt that, that was my fathers name, so a good strong name'

'It was? I cant remember where I got it from, but I just fell in love with the name, may I ask a personal question in return'

'Of course'

'That scar on your lip, how did you get it?'

'My mothers dog jumped up to me excited to see me when I was 10, his claw caught my lip and I've been stuck with this scar ever since'

'Its endearing, and very sexy'

Regina blushed and smiled as she leaned into Emma more, Emma smiled into Regina's hair taking in her scent, apple shampoo invaded her nostrils, she shook herself out of her little daydream again focusing on the brunette

'Can I ask one more question before you ask yours, you can ask me two questions afterwards' Emma asked

'Sure why not'

'So are you Spanish, or was I hearing things earlier?'

'I'm part Puerto Rican, my father whose name is actually Enrique but its Spanish for Henry emigrated to the states when he was 20, he met my mother who was born and raised here in New York, she is of Italian descent, but I grew up learning my fathers native tongue, I picked it up with ease, I never learned Italian because I never had a great relationship with my mother, I was a daddy's girl and wow I'm delving into more than I realised, especially for a first date'

'Hey its ok, we can stop with the questions if you like...' Emma looked towards the clock, closing time had passed 20 minutes ago '...Oh we best go, its passed closing time'

They both finished there drinks and headed out towards the car

Regina leant against Emma's car door with the blonde standing in front of her, the car park was completely empty

'I still have those 2 questions to ask'

Emma walked closer to Regina closing the gap between them, she placed her hands on the brunettes waist

'How about I owe you them, I'm getting to distracted to answer anything right now'

Regina places her arms around Emma's shoulders

'Oh how so?'

Emma just smiled looking between the brunettes eyes and lips, Regina was now clearly biting down on her bottom lip and it did things to Emma

'Are you not going to take what you want Swan, I thought you took what you wanted if it was willingly given?'

Depends, if this is it what you want...'

'Would you shut up and kiss me Swan' Regina interrupted

Emma smiled as she leaned in to kiss Regina, she didn't know what to expect, but feeling like the kiss was electric wasn't what she expected as there lips met, it felt like electricity was coursing through her veins, the passion that was inside the kiss made Emma dig her fingers into the brunettes sides, they both got so lost inside the kiss that when it started to get more heated and intense neither of them stopped, Regina's clawed her hands through Emma's hair trying to pull her in as close as possible as Emma's hands now found there way under Regina's top and on her bare skin, it was only when they heard the sound of a car horn that they both pulled away from each other

'Well...I...wow' Emma said breathlessly as she looked into Regina's eyes

'Yeah...wow' Regina said trying to remember how to breathe

They both just stood there for a few moments, staring at each other, trying to focus on there breathing, Emma felt a spark of something inside her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time, but she just brushed it aside, choosing to ignore that feeling, she instead focused on the arousal she was feeling, she needed this woman, but she wasn't gonna push her into anything

'I think we need go, if you haven't noticed, the car park lights have been switched off' Regina said breaking Emma's thoughts

Emma stepped away and opened the door for Regina before heading to the drivers side and they headed back to Regina's

When they pulled into her car park, they just sat there in silence for a few moments before Regina finally broke the silence

'You didn't do to bad Swan'

'The date or the kiss?'

'Both were...wow'

'Have I gotten you all flustered Mills, knew you liked me' Emma smiled

Regina just smiled to herself, Emma was once again resorting to her arrogance, a trait she is learning that is a defense mechanism

'Can I walk you up?' Emma asked

'Hopeful are we Swan? Why does that not surprise me...' as she stepped out of the car leaving Emma wondering, a few moments later she opened the door again '...Well Swan are you walking me up or not?'

Emma quickly jumped out of the car and went to walk besides Regina

'Oh am I not allowed to make sure that you get back to your apartment safely'

'Oh yh cause I'm sure that's what you have in mind'

They remained silent for the brief walk to the doors, as they stepped inside, Emma's eyes quickly looked Regina up and down as she walked in front of her as they headed to the elevator

Once they got to her floor and walked to Regina's door, Regina finally broke the silence

'So Swan, I got here all safe' Regina said as she opened her door and threw her keys inside

'Well I best get going then' Emma said as she stepped closer to Regina closing the distance between them

'Does this technique always work Swan?'

'Ive never had to, as I said we never got to the 20 questions bit, but by the tone in your voice, ill respect your wishes' Emma placed a kiss on Regina's lips before turning to leave, but Regina quickly grabbed her by her jacket, Emma looked down to the hand on her jacket before looking back at Regina

'Regina?...' But before Emma could finish that sentence, Regina crashed there lips together as she dragged her into her apartment


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Regina pulls Emma into her apartment, built up tension is released, but will Emma run or stay after finally getting what she wanted from Regina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for how long it has taken me to update this, I suffered with writers block, this is the first ever sex scene ive written so go easy on me, and life got in the way to, I have a pregnant fiancée, so I am splitting my time between work, this and her, and she is my number one priority, but I will try to be more frequent with the updates I promise  
> Smut incoming by the way if you had not guessed! More detailed than my other fic, it is rated M for obvious reasons, enjoy your smutty scene my beautiful swens!

As the door closed behind them, Regina pushed Emma up against it, not breaking the kiss she quickly stripped Emma of her jacket, the blonde then gripped at the brunettes waist to pull her in closer as Regina found her fingers running through blonde locks

 

"Wait, are you sure?" Emma says breaking the kiss to get some air

 

"For someone who is so arrogant about how amazing they are in the bedroom, I'm surprised that your asking me this Swan"

 

Emma just stares deep into Regina's eyes, trying not to portray her nerves, she is usually super confident, but with Regina, her walls are breaking...

 

"Are you nervous?" Regina asks

 

Walls straight back up and fixed

 

"No, I'm just making sure you're ready for me darling" Emma winks

 

"Oh do shut up Swan" Regina says before bring there lips back together

 

Emma picked Regina up, bringing her thighs around her waist as she walked through the brunettes apartment before stopping

 

"Erm which way Mills?"

 

Regina looks around her apartment before finally pointing towards her bedroom, Emma continued her path towards her goal whilst kissing her way down the brunettes neck before biting down on Regina's pulse point

 

"Fuck...that...feels...good" Regina says breathlessly as Emma pushes through to the bedroom

 

Once in the room, Regina unwraps her legs from around Emma's waist, now standing in front of her she lifts off the blondes vest top exposing the gorgeous toned body before her, a black lace bra covers her irresistible breasts and before Emma has time to retort at Regina's ogling, the brunette shuts her up with a kiss, while digging her perfectly manicured nails into Emma's sides which makes Emma moan at the pain in pleasure

 

But before Emma can trace the brunettes neck with her lips, Regina pushes her away with a mischievous glint in her eye whilst removing her jewellery

 

"Damn Mills you know how work a girl up"

 

"I need to remove my jewellery dear, so unless you want to replace my expensive earrings I suggest you be patient"

 

As Regina places her earrings on the dresser next to her, she feels Emma wrap her arms around her from behind, placing sweet intoxicating kisses on her shoulder

 

"I can only be so patient babe, I know what I want, and what I want is you" Emma whispers in to the brunettes ear as she lifts Regina's top off and chucks it to the floor

Emma's hands snake up Regina's torso, grasping both of her breasts in her hands as the brunettes left hand grabs behind the blondes head pulling her lips deeper into her neck as the other sits on top of one of Emma's as they massage her breasts

 

"This is in the way Mills" Emma says as she glides one bra strap down her shoulder, kissing every part of exposed skin as it drapes over Regina's shoulder

 

"You don't need my permission to remove it dear"

 

And with that Emma removes the brunettes bra with one swift movement before spinning her around to admire the beautiful toned olive skinned body of Regina, she has slept with many women, admired many bodies in her time, but none could compare to the beauty that was Regina, the woman was breathtakingly beautiful, and even though most of the time all she could think about what she could do to make this body sing in orgasm, right now, all she could see was the woman before her, Regina was a goddess and every inch of her body deserved to be worshipped

 

"Like what you see Swan?"

 

"Oh god yes" Emma says before bringing there lips back together, Regina quickly works Emma's bra from her and throws it to the floor, not breaking the kiss, she traces her nails over the blondes bare back before digging them in as Emma bites down on Regina's bottom lip, this makes the blonde wince is pleasure, this makes Emma push Regina on the bed, climbing over her, kissing her way up from her abs to find perfectly plump red lips, before kissing her way down her jawline to Regina's neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point, eliciting soft moans from the brunette, Regina's breathing had become heavier, it sounded like music to Emma's ears, soft sweet music that she could never get tired of hearing, as she continues making her mark on the brunette, her hand trails down Regina's front, before finding her target, snaking her hand under the leather leggings

 

"These need to come off Mills" Emma says before sitting up straddling Regina

 

Regina just bites down on her lip and arches up her back for Emma to remove the offending leggings, revealing black lace underwear

 

"Fuck your gorgeous" Emma says before kissing Regina once more, before kissing down slowly to Regina's perfect breasts, taking a hard nipple in her mouth, gently sucking and biting before she feels Regina's hands on the top of her head, gently coaxing her down

 

"Patience is a virtue babe"

 

"Not right now it isn't Swan, I need you" Regina says panting heavily

 

Emma looks up to stares at the beauty before her before licking her lips and continuing her way down slowly to Regina's centre, placing gentle kisses over her lace covered core

 

"Your insufferable Swan..." Regina says in frustration, but before Regina could say another word, Emma snakes off her underwear and throws them to the floor, before kissing her way up the brunettes thighs

 

The thoughts running through Regina's mind as she felt soft sweet kisses getting higher to where she needed Emma's lips and tongue most, no one ever made her feel this amazing before, she has been teased many a times, but the way Emma's lips felt against her skin was intoxicating, addicting...perfect, when she felt Emma lick up from her entrance to her clit, Regina's hands went straight to her head, running her fingers through her own hair

 

"Fuck..."

 

Emma teased her before circling Regina's clit with her tongue, flicking the pulsing nub lightly before slowly picking up the pace, before Regina could register anything, she felt two fingers tease her entrance, making her breathing heavier as she felt her climax climbing, her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt two fingers plunged inside of her

 

"Fuck..yes...Fuck me"

 

Emma pushed her fingers in and out of Regina's entrance slowly, she kept licking and biting at her clit as she curled her fingers to find the ever elusive G spot making Regina cry out, bucking her hips to match Emma's rhythm, as the pace picked up the sound of Regina's moans made her pump her fingers harder, deeper making Regina grab her head and push her tongue further into her clit

 

"God...yes...right...there...fuck"

 

As Emma pumped harder, she felt Regina's body shaking as she reached climax, but Emma was not finished, she continued fucking her until she bought Regina to another mind blowing orgasm, the moans coming from the brunette only spurred her on more, she was loving this, the sound of Regina coming undone was heaven to her ears, making Regina come multiple times was a sound she wanted to hear again and again

Emma slowly made her way back up to a very spent Regina who was trying to refocus her eyes before feeling those perfect lips on her own again, tasting herself on the blondes tongue

 

"Damn Swan"

 

"Not all words am i Mills, i can back it up babe"

 

Regina just laughed, that smile warming Emma's heart immediately before she shook off the feeling

 

"God your gorgeous" Regina says as her hands glide up and down Emma's sides before resting on the blondes jeans "These need to come off Swan" the brunette says before unbuttoning Emma's jeans

 

Emma slid off the bed standing up, bringing Regina to the edge of the bed who grasped at Emma's hips bringing her closer so her lips could graze Emma perfectly toned abs as she pulled down the jeans that were in her way of her desired target revealing the sexiest pair of boy shorts she had ever seen, boy shorts were not normally sexy but the way they clung at Emma's hips made Regina's brain short circuit, quickly regaining focus she bit at the hem of Emma's underwear before tucking in her fingers to slowly bring them down, as Emma stepped out of them, Regina kissed along her bikini line while digging her nails into that perfect ass of the blonde bringing her in closer, as Emma's breathing got heavier, she ran her fingers through the brunettes locks pulling her further in before pushing her back down onto the bed

Regina ran her tongue over her own lips as her eyes darkened with lust before pulling the blonde on top of her bringing her into a deep kiss as her hands slid lower between them, finally finding her target as she made slow circles around Emma's clit, as Emma's breathing became heavier, she panted between kisses, finding it hard to focus on kissing the brunette and her breathing, she lowered her head and closed her eyes as Regina's fingers picked up the pace before stopping and guiding her hands over Emma's thighs as if to pull her higher

 

"Mills?..."

 

"Up Swan" Regina says as she guides Emma's legs to crawl up Regina's body, it takes a few seconds before Emma realises what Regina is insinuating

 

"Wait...really?"

 

"Yes Swan, get your ass up here"

 

Emma didn't need to be told twice, she shifted her way up, Regina's arms shifting under her thighs as Emma's glistening sex hovered Regina's mouth

 

"Id hold on dear" Regina says signalling to the bed frame with a wicked grin on her lips

 

"Someone's confident"

 

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of"

 

Before Emma could respond, Regina's tongue found Emma's aching clit, making the blondes hands launch for the bed frame, grasping at it tightly

 

"God....Damn" Was all Emma could muster as she felt Regina's hot tongue sucking her clit as the brunettes hands dug into Emma's hips, guiding her to rock with the rhythm of her tongue, the sensation of riding Regina's tongue was sending Emma's mind crazy, she loved the feeling of the brunettes mouth on her, her knuckles were turning white from the tight grip she had on the bed frame as she rode higher into climax

 

"Jesus fucking Christ" Emma said as her climax started to rise to dangerous heights, this just turned on the brunette more who was now teasing the blondes entrance with her fingers

 

"Inside...Mills...fuck me"

 

A loud moan came from the blondes lips as Regina pumped her fingers inside of Emma, feeling her walls tighten around her fingers as she pushed in harder and deeper

 

"Fuck...faster...please" Emma moaned before Regina was pumping her fingers in and out of Emma at an extremely fast rate whilst her tongue flicked her clit even faster, Regina was loving how fast Emma wanted her to fuck her, she was always an extremely passionate lover, she just never understood how she was not good enough for Robyn, she was always so attentive, and made sure she was fully satisfied, so why was she not enough, well hopefully she will be enough for Emma, the reactions she was getting from her was not quite something she was used to, she could always tell with Robyn that her talented fingers were under appreciated, but Emma's eyes spoke volumes as she looked down to the brunette, a glimpse of want, need...desire, in the moment where they looked at each other Emma reached climax, and the sight to Regina was beautiful to see, the way her eyes sparkled as she came, the way her moans filled the room, it was way to soon to speak of any stronger feelings, but Regina knew she would end up falling for the blonde, she knew those feelings would start showing up soon, but right now in this moment Emma was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, the thought that crossed her mind

as Emma crashed down next to her came a lot quicker than she expected

 

_You're going to be my downfall Swan, I just know it_

_***_

 

Emma awoke the next morning to find the bed empty, she had to register where she was before finally realising she was in Regina's bed, memories of the night before came flooding in, they got in at 11pm and had sex till about 3am before falling asleep in each others arms, she recounted the amount of times each other came in there session, taking small breaks in between pleasuring each other, it was the best sex Emma had ever had, no one could make her come multiple times, not even Lily, she became wet just at the thought of her session with Regina, but other feelings were creeping into her heart and that scared her, she jumped up wondering where Regina could be so she could sneak out with grace before looking over at the clock...9am, but it was what was next to the clock that calmed her fears for some unknown reason, it was a picture of teenage Regina with a much older man, her father Emma presumed, she was sitting on top of a horse, whilst the man stood next to her proud as punch, seeing Regina's beaming smile as she was holding a trophy made Emma realise there was a lot more to Regina Mills than she realised and this made her want to get know her more

Emma quickly got dressed and made her way out of the bedroom to find Regina just in a top and underwear, humming along to a song on the radio as she cooked, the sight before Emma was mesmerising, seeing Regina get lost in the music, but hearing her sing along, now that was what made Emma's heart skip, she has never heard such a beautiful voice before, she only saw Regina mouth along to the words that night in the bar with there friends, to hear her actually sing was a sight to behold

 

"Quite the voice you have there Mills" Emma says shocking the brunette almost making her drop the frying pan

 

"Shit...give a girl a warning next time Swan" Regina said, not in anger as the situation made her laugh

 

"Sorry, was to fun to pass up" Emma laughed as she made her way over to the brunette who was facing the stove trying to salvage breakfast, Emma wrapped her arms around

Regina's waist, kissing her shoulders making Regina hum in pleasure

 

"Morning gorgeous, so what we got going on here" Emma says before placing a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek making the brunette smile

 

"Good morning, well I hope you enjoy pancakes, cause that's what is on the menu for breakfast"

 

"Mmmm and what's on the menu for dessert" Emma says as she kisses her way down Regina's neck

 

"Dessert doesn't usually follow breakfast dear" Regina says as she tries maintain focus on breakfast

 

"I'm sure we can break tradition, besides what I have in mind is not your typical dessert"

 

"I figured as much..." Regina pushes Emma back off of her before giggling "...Breakfast first though dear, you're gonna need your energy

 

***

 

After breakfast, Emma and Regina had sex again for a further few hours, before finally being made to stop at the sound of the blondes phone ringing through the living room

 

"Jesus Christ Rubes" Emma shouts as Regina just laughs making her way to the bathroom

 

"Where the fuck are you Swan, when I came back from work this morning, I figured you would be with Regina, but its 2 in the afternoon and you're still not back yet"

 

"I'm still at hers Ruby" Emma says nervously fully expecting Ruby's girlish scream to pierce her ears as that sentence left her lips

 

"Ahhh your fucking joking really? Damn you got it bad Swan"

 

"Fuck off Ruby"

 

"What you never stay over that long, in fact your normally back after you wake up, the fact you didn't sneak out is progress, like major progress"

 

Emma just smiled as Regina walked back in to the room, partly dressed, making Emma pout at her, Regina just laughed as she placed a kiss on her nose

 

"Oh is that her I just heard Swan?"

 

"Get fucked Ruby, I know what you're thinking"

 

"Put me onto her Swan or so help me god, you know what I will do"

 

"Not a chance Ruby, Id rather you meet her so I could at least control the situation" Emma slapped her hand to her head as she realised what she just said

 

"What an awesome idea Swan, no getting out of this now!"

 

"Ruby we have only just started dating, I'm not ready to introduce her yet, she deserves to be prepared before meeting you" Emma winked at Regina who just smiled, she liked how Emma mentioned the dating part, it warmed her heart, after one date? Yes soon but for some reason it still just warmed her heart

 

"Emma Swan, you will arrange a time, and it will be soon or so help me god"

 

"Fine I promise ok, but only when its ok for the both of us"

 

"Deal, now go back to whatever you were doing, I'll see you later for details"

 

And with that Ruby hung up leaving a very embarrassed Emma as Regina just giggled to herself

 

"What's so funny Mills"

 

"So we are dating? Hmm you haven't asked me on another date yet dear" Regina giggled

 

Emma pulled the blanket around her before making her way to Regina, wrapping it around them both as she pulled Regina in closer

 

"Mills..."

 

"Actually Swan, I was going to ask you" Regina interrupted

 

"You were?" Emma answered shocked

 

"Yes, I've got an idea in mind if your interested"

 

"I'm interested, so why don't you ask me properly Mills, like I did with you"

 

Regina giggled at the memory of when Emma first asked her out, knowing she would want to hear the words just like Regina did back then

 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

 

"Hmmm need think about that one..." Emma laughed before kissing Regina "...of course I would, I'm intrigued at this idea of yours Mills, any clues?"

 

"Nope, you will just have to wait, is next Saturday ok for you? Be an early date if that's ok"

 

"Only if you stay over mine the night before, Henry will be at his dads and Ruby will be working, you may run into her the morning after though as I live with her"

 

"So Ruby is your housemate?"

 

"And my best friend, so its a friendly warning, what do you say?"

 

Regina pondered for a moment, the thought of meeting the best friend so soon scared her a little bit, but at the same time it excited her, maybe this Emma Swan was not as scared of commitment as she once thought

 

When Emma saw Regina pondering she wondered if she pushed her to far, or maybe herself, what was it about Regina that made her question everything about how she had been dating these past few years, something in the brunettes eyes made her feel things she had not felt in a long time, but as scary as that was she did not want to run, who knows maybe this time round, Emma Swan will not run away from her feelings, besides she had a bet to win and she hates to lose

 

"Yes, you got a deal Swan"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Emma and Regina's date

It was a busy Monday morning at the warehouse, just within there shift they had inbound every hour, live loads every half hour and 15 grand pick to get through, managing to stay ahead was a miracle in itself, Regina finally managed to escape for a break at 12, 2 hours before the shift ended, she was stressed and needed a caffeine fix before she bit anyone else's head off, as she took her first sip of coffee, she sighed relief

  


"God what a day" she whispered to herself as she sat down with both hands wrapped around her mug, the canteen was empty thankfully, but one thing truly bugged her with it being busy, she never got a chance to talk to Emma, they shared quick glances and sly smiles, but this was the first day working together where they hadn't a chance to take part in there usual back and forth banter, though would that continue now they were dating? She looked forward to those conversations, it entertained her staff as well as brightened up her day, though just seeing Emma smile at her warmed her heart

  


"Someone looks like they have had a busy weekend? Who is the lucky woman?"

  


Regina shot her head up in surprise to find Emma smiling at her, the blonde then chose to sit at the table in the seat opposite to Regina, the smile that came from Regina as she saw the blonde could have lit up an entire room, Emma was so taken with that smile, those perfect lips she remembers kissing, those dangerous teeth that sunk into her neck... 

_Dammit Swan not now, not at work_

  


"Oh she is a lucky one indeed Swan, I'm taking her out on Saturday, she is in for quite the surprise"

  


"Wow she is lucky, how did this girl manage to woo such a beautiful woman such as yourself, your clearly out of her league"

  


"She is quite the lover dear" Regina winked

Emma placed a hand on her chest feigning shock before she replied

  


"Well Miss Mills you surprise me, I never thought you would be the one to sleep with someone on the first date, you must really like this one, she sounds like gods gift to women"

  


"Well she likes to think so, that's for sure"

  


"Well my image of her is looking like she is the kind of woman who is more than just quite the lover, I'm going with amazing in bed, I'm also guessing she is super hot, and clearly her kiss has affected you because you seem to be all a flush Mills"

  


Regina just smiled at Emma, she wanted to laugh but her smile dominated, the banter was still just as present, but she felt as if Emma just wanted to make her smile, that sparkle in her eyes, they had both been stressed from the busy day, spending these moments with each other just made it worth it

Emma leaned over the table in an attempt to draw the brunette in a kiss, Regina just teased by staying in her position, it was only when Emma pulled that all to familiar pout did she give in

 

***

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" David says smiling as he stares at the security cameras

Mary Margaret spins round on her seat to see the canteen camera on full screen, Emma and Regina are sharing a sweet passionate kiss

  


"Well it looks like there date went well, but wait..." Mary Margaret takes a closer inspection of the camera, as Emma and Regina pull apart they just stare at each other smiling, she see's an unfamiliar glimpse in the blondes eye, a glimpse she has never seen before "...David can you see what I see?"

  


"I'm not sure I can" David says confused

  


"Typical male..." Mary Margaret sniggered before continuing "...Look at Emma's eyes David, she is happy, when has Emma ever had that look in her eyes before, you have seen how many women she has gone through in this company, not once did she ever look at a woman like that before"

  


"Your right, maybe Casanova has been tamed, its way to soon for love but maybe just maybe Emma Swan will finally fall for someone"

  


"I just hope she doesn't run away this time, she could have a good thing here, id hate to see her ruin it because she gets scared"

  


"Only time will tell honey" David says before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead before shutting down the full screen and heading back to work

 

***

 

When Emma and Henry got back home, Emma went to make dinner, before receiving a text, Henry noticed how his mother seemed happier in herself, when he got back from his fathers the day before, his mother was in a more playful mood, and whenever her phone lit up from a text her smile grew more, he had hoped it was from the date she had on Friday, he hoped real hard that his mom would stay with this one but at the same time he was scared, he did not like getting to close to the women his mom was dating, he wanted to, because maybe it would help his mom change her ways, he just hated getting hurt when his mom decided to run, he dropped his bag and went straight to his Aunt 

Ruby's room

  


"Ruby wake up!" Henry said as he shook his Aunt awake

  


"Henry? Oh hey, what's up?" Ruby said groggily

  


"What's up with Mom, she wont stop smiling, its freaking me out"

  


Ruby just smiled, she knew exactly the reason why Emma was smiling

  


"You know something, tell me"

  


"Isn't it obvious kiddo, her date went well, I thought you were a smart kid?" Ruby chuckled

  


"Oh, I thought so but I wanted to make sure, do you think she will stay with this one?"

  


"If she does, then its a bloody miracle, I thought hell would have frozen over before that happened"

  


"Wait, freeze over, hell is hot isn't it?..."

  


"Never mind Henry, I just you know what your mom is like, we both do"

  


"I say we work together, try get her to stay with this one..."

  


"Henry your mom made me swear id not be involved in any more of your secret operations, all that ends up happening is you going all spy like and performing pranks"

  


"But this is different Ruby, ill be a spy but I wont pull pranks, i just want my mom to be happy again"

  


"I know Henry, me to"

  


"So, if you think this date went real well then you will help me"

  


"Fine, but if your mom finds out, I was never involved"

  


"Yes! Operation Home run is on!"

  


"Homerun?"

  


"Yeah, mom is always talking about bases when talking about her dates, she seems to like third base a lot..."

  


"Ok Henry I'm stopping you right there before you continue"

  


"I just thought that if she got a homerun it could mean her staying with this one"

  


"Wow you are a smart kid, you clearly got that from me..." _But a homerun in base terms is full on sex Henry, she has hit that many times before_ Ruby thinks to herself before continuing "...So your calling it homerun, because you want your mom to be in a relationship?"

  


"Yeah, as long as I don't get to see the mushy stuff, I just like seeing her smile again"

  


"Your a great kid you know that, now get out of here I have work tonight and I need my beauty sleep"

  


Henry darts out of the room leaving Ruby to her thoughts

_  
_

_Dammit Swan please don't run away from this one, your son only wants you happy, ill come down like a rain of shit on you if he ends up getting hurt again_

__

_***_

 

"I hear drinks are on you tonight love?" Killian asked as he met Emma in the hallway on his way out

  


"Sounds like news travels fast, but I've actually made other plans tonight, ill buy drinks next week at Augusts leaving party" Emma quickly glances through the door to Regina who 

is at the computer, damn how did she always look so sexy

  


"Other plans?.." Killian quickly looked at where Emma was looking and smiled "...Ohh another date I see, have fun on the first one did we?"

  


"You could say that" Emma winked now fully focusing on the man before her

  


"Well that did not take long, maybe you haven't lost your touch after all" Killian laughed

  


She playfully punched him in the arm before noticing Regina had walked out of the office

  


"Someone is quite chipper this morning Miss Swan, something to do with that woman you're dating? I hear she has quite the effect on you"

  


"Oh really? And do pray tell how you know that my date went so well, cause if my memory serves me correctly, it was her who dragged me through her front door"

  


"But I hear it was you, who wanted to walk her to her door, quite presumptuous don't you think?"

  


Killian just smirked, the banter still clearly evident between the two, it made him realise just how good this Regina was for Emma, he just watched on as the back and forth continued

  


Emma walked up to the brunette, invading her personal space

  


"Oh and you know me so well do you Mills, id be careful, people may start to think you like me"

  


They both stared at each other intently, glancing at each others lips in the process, both were eager to kiss each other again, they craved the feel of each others lips, the sweet taste of each others kiss was dominating there thoughts, the feel of each others hands grazing there skin

  


"There's people around guys, we may have seen you both in the canteen the other day, but at least you should both know this time there are people actually around you watching this time" David says as he exits the office stunning both women

  


Regina was confused, she could not think of how they were seen at the time

  


"You forget we have security cameras everywhere Regina" David laughed

  


"Carajo" Regina mutters to herself, even though it was a poor job at hiding what she said cause everyone heard her say it, Emma learned this word from Regina during sex, she finally found out what it meant after asking the woman herself, hence why Emma is currently snickering to herself

  


"What you laughing at Swan?" Killian asks, wondering if she knew what Regina just said

  


Before Emma could respond, Regina quickly composes herself and interrupts

  


"As much as I am enjoying this little conversation, we have a brief to get to, hurry up Miss Swan" Regina says before heading out the door

  


Emma bursts out laughing, before responding to Killian

  


"What she just said is Spanish for fuck Jones, I learnt that word well last week" Emma winks before heading to the warehouse herself

  


David and Killian just laughed at each other, seeing a flustered Regina was hilarious

  


"Mills wait up" Emma shouts as she heads after Regina

  


"We have a brief to attend to Miss Swan"

  


"Ill be quick I promise" Emma says before dragging her into the women's bathroom

  


"What are you doing?"

  


"No cameras in here Mills" Emma winks at Regina before pulling her into a heated kiss

  


Emma pushes Regina up against the wall, eliciting a gasp from the brunette, as much as Regina knows she needs to stop kissing the blonde, she finds it difficult to resist falling deeper into the kiss, she pulls Emma in closer to her, grazing her fingers through blonde locks, finally realising they need to stop, Regina pushes her away

  


"Dammit Swan, we cant do this right now, as much as I want to, it will have to wait until later" Regina says as she straightens herself out

  


"Mmm I cant wait..." Emma says before sneaking in one more kiss "...oh and by the way, you may want to fix your lipstick! Emma says smiling ear to ear

  


Regina rushes to the mirror seeing her smudged lipstick before muttering to herself once again

  


"Carajo"

  


"God its so sexy when you swear in Spanish, I cant wait to hear more of it later" Emma says as she wraps her arms around the brunette from behind and places a kiss on Regina's cheek making her heart flutter at the contact

  


Regina quickly pushes Emma away before holding out her hand to the blonde

  


"Lets get to work shall we"

  


"Lets" Emma says as she takes Regina's hand in hers as they make there way out, the feel of her hand in hers sends shockwaves through Emma, her heart was calling for more contact, she craved the brunettes touch, the feel of her lips against hers, the feel of there bodies intertwining in heated ecstasy, as Regina glanced back before they headed out of the bathroom, something shifted for Emma, as much as she was going to deny it and curb her feelings and try and make Regina feel these feelings first, one thing was for sure: Emma Swan was starting to fall in love with Regina Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes people may say its impossible to start to fall in love after one date, but I kind of had a love at first banter feeling for these two, this story is not gonna end yet though, Emma is still very much the kind of girl who would run at first sign of feelings, she just a stubborn ass who wants to win a bet and well for her the sex is to amazing to give up just yet, she a complicated one this Emma, I planned for her to be complicated, you will learn more as I write


End file.
